The institutional Physician Scientist Program at Yale University School of Medicine is organized to provide in depth research training to candidate physicians in four general areas of basic research: 1) Cell Biology; 2) Immunology; 3) Molecular Genetics and 4) Physiology of Membrane Transport. Phase I of the Program will consist of three years of intensive basic research training in the laboratory of a sponsor who is a member of the faculty of one of the basic science departments at Yale University. In addition to laboratory research, candidates in Phase I will follow an assigned curriculum of graduate school courses related to one of the four research areas listed above. Phase II of the program (2 years) will consist of the application of the research training obtained in Phase I to clinical investigative research within one of the subspecialty sections of one of the clinical departments of the medical school, with particular emphasis in the areas of rheumatology, endocrinology, diabetes, metabolic diseases, nephrology, hematology and gastroenterology and additional opportunities in dermatology, urology and orthopedic surgery.